Bad Dream
by sanickerz
Summary: based on HetaOni. america is having a nightmare..but is it really a nightmare? short and sweet. ONESHOT


**AN: YO! Nice to see everyone again. This story just popped into my head and I felt the need to write it and share it with my awesome deviants. Anyways I got this idea from playing the game 'HetaOni'. It's such a sad game. If you don't know what it is I recommend downloading it, playing it, reading about it. Everything. I think you guys would really like it. I only used one scene from the game and made the rest up myself. (Didn't finish the game so not sure if it happened or not) anyways on with the show!**

* * *

**BAD DREAM**

_There he was. It was just England and this...thing. A few feet from each other. England, dripping with sweat, panting and bleeding. That...thing. It just stood there. Watching him. Waiting. England grabbed at his arm in pain, shutting his eyes for a second before glaring back at the monster._

_"I won't let you hurt America..." he summoned his book of spells. This was his last chance. It was all or nothing. He quickly recited verses from the book as the monster charged towards him. As he yelled the last words, a bright light boomed from the center of the room and a loud bang was heard. _

_There was silence..._

_It was quiet..._

_The monster was nowhere in sight. It was over. The monster had been defeated. America ran into the room when he heard the loud explosion._

_"England! You did it! You beat the monster!" he ran towards him and squeezed him tight. He pulled away slightly._

_"Come on, England. Let's go find the others." he smiled. England looked down with a sad smile on his face._

_"Yeah. You go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment."_

_America looked at England. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. There was this sudden change in atmosphere in the room._

_"England...look at me__..."__ when England didn't look up America lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes. His eyes were different. A darker shade of green. They looked lifeless. Dull. His eyes were on America but America felt as though England wasn't really looking at him. Like he didn't see him- wait. A sudden realization dawned on America. Fear took presence in his eyes. He lifted three (3) fingers up to England's eyes__..._

_"England...h-how many fingers is I holding up? You can answer it, right? If you__...__can see me". America's fingers started to shake when England gave no reply._

_"I'm sorry, America...but, I can no longer see..." England whispered. Americas eyes widened in shock._

_"..No...E-England... please__...__tell me this is a joke__..."__ America grabbed England's arms. England looked down, a saddened look on his face._

_"England! Look at me! You can see me, right?! ..England? England!"_

"-Rica... -merica...America!"

"Huh? w-what?"

"You were having a bad dream..."

America sat up in bed. He was sweating, panting lightly and the feeling of hot tears stained his cheeks. It was a dream...a horrible nightmare. Yet, it felt so real. England turned on the side lamp, looked at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. America nodded his head. England got up out of bed and walked towards the door.

"England?"

"Yes, love?" he turned his head to look at him. America lifted up three (3) of his fingers.

"...how many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're holding up three (3)." England chuckled. America let out a relieved sigh and lay back on the bed. England continued on his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet to fish out a glass before rinsing it out and filling it with cold water. He put the glass down and sighed heavily, placing a hand on his left eye.

"I wish we never entered that mansion..."

**THE END**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

**AN: well there it is. I usually write happy things but this just really got to me. I have never been so sad in my life. I'll leave a link at the bottom for a picture...please review. Thank you for reading****...**

**Link:** www. zero chan 499818 (take out the spaces!)


End file.
